Never forget tonight
by Viechle
Summary: Eine nächtliche Aktion zum Verkauf von Diebesgut endet für Anamaria unvorhergesehen, und zwingt sie dazu, sich bei Elizabeth zu verstecken. Warnung: femslash [nicht explizit, siehe Rating]


_Also, ich möchte zuallererst anmerken, dass dies hier meine erste und letzte Slash-Story sein wird. Die ist sowieso nur als Geburtstagsgeschenk für Megchen entstanden, und auf ihren Wunsch jetzt auch hier... (g) Naja, wie gesagt, erwartet in Zukunft nichts weiteres in der Art von mir._

_Zweiter Punkt für die, die meine andere Story lesen: Vergangene Zeiten geht auch demnächst weiter, nachdem ich ja jetzt eine ... hm ... „kreative Pause"eingelegt hatte ;-) Allerdings sind jetzt die Kursarbeiten größtenteils vorbei, da fehlen nur noch Deutsch und Englisch, das ist jetzt nicht so die Lern-Arbeit. D.h. ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, die Story schnell zu beenden, bevor die Abiturarbeiten anfangen, und ich wieder keine Zeit mehr habe. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, aber aufgegeben habe ich die Story nicht (lach). Ist doch mal ein Lichtblick, denke ich. So. Jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen und teilt mir doch mit, was ihr davon haltet ... ganz schrecklich, akzeptabel, okay, etc.? :-)_

**Never forget tonight**

Kaum auszumachen waren sie in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, die beiden Schatten, die lautlos durch die Straßen Port Royals huschten. Der vordere huschte geduckt unter ein paar Fenstern hindurch, und winkte dann dem zweiten, der es seinem Vorgänger sofort nachtat. Niemand hinderte die beiden auf ihrem Weg, und so kamen sie zur vereinbarten Zeit am Treffpunkt an.

Es handelte sich um einen alten Hinterhof. Der eines unbewohnten Hauses. Es lagen leere Fässer herum, in einer Ecke stapelten sich kaputte Holzkisten und anderer Abfall. Der Boden war alles andere als sauber, was den beiden Neuankömmlingen jedoch nur Recht war, da die dicke Staub- und Schmutzschicht die Geräusche ihrer Schritte dämpfte. Es gab kaum Licht auf dem Hof, und die beiden Gestalten verloren auch keine Zeit damit, eines zu entzünden, denn ihre Anwesenheit hier durfte sich durch nichts verraten.

Sie hielten sich beide dicht an der Wand, um sicher zu sein, dass sich niemand hinter ihnen befand. Nachdem sie einige Minuten gewartet hatten, schlug eine der beiden Personen die Kapuze ihres Umhangs zurück und sah sich angestrengt um.

Hätte jetzt jemand direkt in das Gesicht geschaut, so hätte er die Züge einer jungen Frau mit dunkler Haut, und ebenso dunklem Haar und Augen erkannt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ernst, und ihre Augen verrieten, dass sie sich in höchster Alarmbereitschaft befand. Bereit, jeden Moment zu reagieren, sollte irgendetwas unerwartetes geschehen.

"Er scheint noch nicht hier zu sein."

Die andere Gestalt nickte, und schlug nun ebenfalls die Kapuze zurück. Das Gesicht eines älteren Mannes mit einem grauen Vollbart kam zum Vorschein. Sein wettergegerbtes Gesicht ließ ihn zwar älter erscheinen, als er war, aber die Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Sie blickten wach und jugendlich über den dunklen Hof.

Noch einige Minuten standen die beiden still da, dann konnte man einen dritten Schemen durch das Tor huschen sehen. Er lehnte sich direkt neben dem Tor an die Mauer und sah sich suchend um. Das, was er suchte, sah er aber offensichtlich nicht, denn weniger Minuten später lehnte er sich erneut zurück, und nahm eine wartende Position ein.

Die Frau gab dem Älteren einen Wink, und langsam gingen sie auf den Dritten zu. Der bemerkte zuerst nur eine Bewegung, und ließ blitzschnell eine Hand zu einem Messer an seinem Gürtel wandern.

"Shhhh." zischte die Frau und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Wir sind's. Bist du's, Jake?"

Der Mann ließ die Hand wieder sinken, und stellte sich gerade hin.

"Anamaria? Cotton?"

"Hast du das Geld?"

Anamaria wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Je schneller sie hier wieder weg waren, desto besser. Es war nie vorteilhaft, unnötige Risiken einzugehen. Jake fischte ein kleines Päckchen aus seiner Tasche zu Tage.

"Hier ist es. Aber zuerst die Ware."

"Cotton, zeig sie ihm."

Der Angesprochene griff unter seinen dunklen Umhang, und hielt Jake ebenfalls ein Päckchen hin. Es war groß, aber flach, und eingepackt in unauffälliges, graues Papier.

"Aufmachen." befahl Jake. Cotton wandte den Kop zu Anamaria, die ihm einen Wink gab, zu tun, was Jake ihm gesagt hatte. Langsam begann er, das Papier abzuwickeln, konnte den Gegenstand darunter jedoch nicht mehr freilegen, da just in diesem Moment vom Tor des Hofes ein lautes "Stehen bleiben" zu hören war. Sekundenbruchteile später entflammte dort eine Laterne, die in paar junge Navy Soldaten beleuchtete, allesamt die Gewehre im Anschlag, auf die drei dunklen Gestalten gerichtet.

Anamaria handelte blitzschnell. Sie riss Cotton das halbgeöffnete Paket aus der Hand, und schrie ihm zu, er solle laufen. Der dritte war ihr für den Moment egal, jetzt galt es, ihre eigene Haut zu retten. Blitzschnell rannte sie zur Hauswand, während sie hinter sich Schüsse hörte. Um sich umzudrehen blieb ihr keine Zeit. Gerade so schaffte sie es, ein Fenster einzuschlagen und in letzter Sekunde in das alte Haus zu klettern. Einen Moment lang orientierte sie sich, dann lief sie weiter. Durch mehrere Türen, bis sie an ein Fenster an der anderen Seite kam, welches sie nicht mehr einschlagen musste, da sich ohnehin keine Scheibe mehr darin befand.

Schnell rannte sie auf der Straße weiter, einige der Soldaten dicht hinter sich. Ihre Augen zuckten hin und her, immer auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, zu entkommen. Das große Paket, das sie dicht an den Körper gedrückt hielt, behinderte sie ein wenig in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit. Um die Navy abzuschütteln, bog sieu m mehrere Ecken, rannte im Kreis um Häuserblocks, und sah schließlich keinen anderen Weg mehr, als erneut eine Scheibe einzubrechen und in ein Haus zu klettern. Sie fand sich in einem Schlafzimmer wieder, ein kleiner Junge saß aufrecht im Bett, und starrte sie erschrocken an. Anamaria beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern bahnte sich ihren Weg durch das Haus, in dem sie merkwürdigerweise niemandem mehr begegnete. Als sie schließlich auf der Straße stand, war von Soldaten keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Da sie dem Frieden nicht traute, schlich sie sich langsam und vorsichtig voran, den kürzesten Weg hinunter zum Hafen nehmend.

Lange Zeit begegnete ihr niemand. Doch dann, als sie sich nicht mehr weit vom Hafen entfernt befand, sah sie aus der Entfernung gleich mehrere Patrouillen die Straßen kreuzen. Sie musste vorsichtig sein.

In einem Hauseingang verborgen plante sie, was nun zu tun war. Hinunter zum Hafen würde sie heute Nacht offensichtlich so einfach nicht mehr kommen. Wenn sie es dennoch versuchte, würde sie mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit jedoch nicht bei der Black Pearl ankommen, sondern sich in kürzester Zeit in einer Gefängniszelle wiederfinden. wenn sie hier allerdings noch lange in den Gassen herumlief, standen ihre Chancen auf eine Einzelzelle auch nicht viel schlechter. Wo also konnte sie hingehen, wo sie vorerst sicher war, bis sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen planen konnte?

Das einstöckige Haus im reicheren Viertel Port Royals ragte dunkel aus der Nacht. Keines der Fenster war erleuchtet, kein Laut drang von innen heraus. Sich aufmerksam umsehen bewegte sich Anamaria auf den Eingang zu, und hob die Hand, um zu klopfen. Mitten in der Bewegung stockte sie. Was, wenn ein Bediensteter ihr öffnete? Bedienstete redeten gern, es war nicht auszuschließen, dass einer von ihnen sofort zu Commodore Norrington gehen würde, um ihm ihre Anwesenheit im Haus mitzuteilen.

Um das nicht zu riskieren, bewegte sie sich vorsichtig um das Haus herum, bis sie das Fenster vor sich hatte, welches sie suchte.

Schnell waren ein paar kleine Steine gefunden, die sie gegen das Fenster knallen ließ. Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich ein verschlafenes Gesicht an der Scheibe erkannte, das vorsichtig nachsah, wer für diese nächtliche Ruhestörung verantwortlich war. Sekunden später wurde das Fenster geöffnet.

"Elizabeth, ich brauche deine Hilfe, lass mich bitte rein!"

"Es ist mitten in der Nacht..." protestierte diese verschlafen. Offensichtlich bekam sie in ihrer Müdigkeit kaum mit, was gerade passierte.

"Bitte, es ist wichtig! Du musst mich rein lassen!"

Elizabeth rieb sich die Augen und gähnte herzhaft."

"Warte. Komm zur Tür."

Das Fenster wurde wieder geschlossen. Anamaria atmete erleichtert auf, und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zur Vordertür. Es hätte sie nicht überrascht, wenn sie kurz vor der rettenden Haustür geschnappt worden wäre, aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Als sie die Tür erreichte stand Elizabeth schon darin. Sie fröstelte in ihrem dünnen weißen Nachthemd von der kalten Nachtluft. Schnell schlüpfte Anamaria an ihr vorbei in die Halle, und sofort wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen. Elizabeth schien jetzt etwas wacher zu sein, denn sie schien mittlerweile zumindest zu begreifen, wen sie vor sich hatte.

"Wo ist Will? Ich muss mit ihm sprechen, ich brauche eure Hilfe." verlangte Anamaria zu wissen.

"Er ist nicht da." Elizabeth seufzte. "Was ist es denn so dringendes, vielleicht kann ich dir auch helfen."

"Ich denke schon. Du musst mich verstecken. Die Royal Navy hat mich erwischt, als ich das Bild verkaufen wollte, ich musste schnell wegrennen, und ich weiß nicht, ob sie Cotton haben, aber am Hafen ist alles voll mit Soldaten, deshalb brauche ich schnell Hilfe!"

Elizabeth blinzelte. "Bitte nochmal langsam. Lass uns wo anders hingehen, hier in der Halle ist es zu kalte."

Anamaria folgte ihr in ein Wohnzimmer mit einem Kamin, in dem noch die Glut vom Abend leuchtete. Elizabeth machte ein wenig Licht, und entschuldigte sich dann für einen Moment, um einen Morgenmantel zu holen, da es im Zimmer trotzdem recht kalt war. Anamaria sah sich derweil aufmerksam um.

Der große Raum war geschmackvoll eingerichtet, wahrscheinlich Elizabeths Wahl. In der Mitte standen mehrere Sofas um einen Tisch gruppiert, der Kamin gleich daneben. Von der Decke hing ein Leuchter mit einer Vielzahl von Kerzen, der sich in der große Fensterscheibe widerspiegelte. Die kunstvoll gearbeitete Vase auf dem Tisch enthielt einen frischen Strauss Blumen, deren Namen Anamaria nicht kannte. Aus Blumen hatte sie sich nie viel gemacht, schließlich wuchsen sie an Land, und dort hielt sich die Piratin nicht oft auf. Und wenn sie es doch tat, dann überwiegend in Gegenden, die nicht gerade reich an Blumen waren.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu den Wänden des Raumes. Sie waren von einem sehr hellen Lindgrün, mit silbernen Streifen gemustert. An zwei gegenüberliegenden Wänden des Raumes befanden sich große Spiegel, die ihn noch größer wirken ließen, als er ohnehin schon war. Die dritte Wand enthielt das Fenster, und die vierte war mit einem Ölbild verziert, das scheinbar einen Blick auf Port Royal zeigte, wie man ihn von einem Hügel aus haben musste. Die Stadt im Vordergrund ging fließend in den Hafen über. Das Meer nahm nicht viel Platz ein, aber das Bild zeigte es in einem tiefdunklem Blau, ein paar wenige Schiffe darauf, und, um die Idylle komplett zu machen, eine Vielzahl kleiner Vögel, die mit weit ausgebreiteten Schwingen über der Küste schwebten.

Elizabeths Rückkehr zog nun Anamarias Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie hatte sich einen blauen Morgenrock übergeworfen, unter dem der Saum ihres Nachthemdes noch hervorschaute. Provisorisch hatte sie ihr Haar geflochten, wobei sie jedoch einige Strähnen vergessen hatte. Die Augen noch immer etwas verschlafen, ließ sie sich nun Anamaria gegenüber auf einem anderen der Sofas nieder und sah der Piratin fragend ins Gesicht.

"Also, was ist passiert?"

Anamaria holte tief Luft, und begann zu erklären.

"Wir haben mit der Pearl ein Schiff überfallen, was unter anderem auch Gemälde transportiert hat. Die meisten waren wertlos, aber es waren einige wenige dabei, die wir rentabel verkaufen konnten. Natürlich nicht offiziell, das dürfte klar sein. Cotton und ich haben also ein Treffen mit Jake vereinbart, der bekannt dafür ist, dass er Wertvolles gut an den Mann bringen kann. Also hat er einen Käufer gesucht, und wir haben uns mit ihm getroffen, um Bild gegen Geld zu tauschen. Allerdings hat die Royal Navy offensichtlich Wind von der Sache bekommen, wie, ist mir ein Rätsel. Ein ganzer Haufen von denen stand jedenfalls plötzlich auf dem Platz. Ich bin mitsamt Bild geflohen, was mit Cotton und Jake passiert ist, weiß ist nicht, aber ich muss das schlimmste befürchten."

Anamaria versank einen Moment in düsteres Schweigen.

"Ich brauche jetzt deine Hilfe, damit du mich für die Nacht hier versteckst, weil der Hafen voll ist mit Soldaten, und ich nichts auf die Pearl komme." endete sie dann und sah Elizabeth flehend an. Die dachte einen Moment nach.

"Ich kann dich hier verstecken, aber ich kann mir denken, dass James schlau genug ist, um darauf zu kommen, dass du möglicherweise hier bist. Er kann jeden Moment mit ein paar Männern vor der Tür stehen."

"Wo ist Will?" Anamaria hatte sich gerade wieder daran erinnert, was Elizabeth früher gesagt hatte.

Die sah zur Seite. "Frag lieber nicht. Wir sollten lieber zusehen, dass wir ein Versteck für dich finden."

Ohne einen Widerspruch zu dulden stand sie auf, und bedeutete Anamaria, ihr zu folgen. Diese tat wie ihr geheißen, etwas verwirrt allerdings ob Elizabeths ausweichender Antwort. Die beiden waren mittlerweile seit über 6 Jahren verheiratet, und die Ehe hatte auf Anamaria immer einen harmonischen Eindruck gemacht. Ob etwas vorgefallen war? Von Elizabeth würde sie vrerst wohl nichts erfahren. Schweigend folgte sie der Hausherrin, die nachdenklich in der Halle stehen blieb und sich suchend umsah. Schließlich suchte sie den Boden ab, bis sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte. Sie winkte Anamaria herbei und deutete auf eine Stelle im Boden.

"Alte Häuser haben immer Falltüren. Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum, aber in diesem Fall scheint es doch ganz nützlich zu sein. Du musst ja nicht die ganze Zeit in diesem Loch da unten sitzen, aber wenn es an der Tür klopft, dann verschwindest du sofort da, ich denke nicht, dass dich da jemand finden wird."

Anamaria nickte. "Danke."

"Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich gehe wieder schlafen. Mach es dir gemütlich, aber sieh zu, dass dich niemand bemerkt."

"Natürlich."

Seufzend ging Elizabeth wieder die Treppe nach oben. Anamaria folgte ihr mit den Augen, bis die junge Frau nicht mehr in Sicht war, dann ging sie zurück in den Raum, wo sie eben gewesen waren, und löschte dort das Licht. Provisorisch richtete sie sich ein Lager her, indem sie sich ein paar Kissen von den Sofas holte und sie hinter der Tür ausbreitete. Eine Überdecke eines Sessels diente ihr als Zudecke. Vielleicht konnte sie ein wenig schlafen. Sie hatte einen sehr leichten Schlaf, sollte also etwas passieren, würde sie früh genug aufwachen.

Mit dem Gefühl des Messers, das gegen ihr Bein drückte, dämmerte sie schließlich weg.

Nur wenige Minuten später - so kam es ihr zumindest vor - wurde sie wieder geweckt. Von Elizabeth, die aufgeregt in der Tür stand.

"Es hat geklopft." wisperte sie. "Schnell."

Eilig rappelte Anamaria sich auf, und folgte Elizabeth leise in die Halle, während es erneut an der Tür klopfte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu sein, bevor sich die Klappe über ihr endlich wieder schloss und sie in vollkommene Dunkelheit hüllte. Die Geräusche von oben konnte sie nur gedämpft vernehmen, aber sie hörte sehr wohl eine Vielzahl von Schritten, die über ihr liefen. Soldatenstiefel. Die Schritte entfernten sich, dafür hörte sie jetzt Elizabeths wütende Stimme. Beantwortet wurde diese von einer anderen, gut bekannten. Der von Commodore James Norrington. Anamaria ließ die Luft entweichen, von der sie nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie sie angehalten hatte. Dem Klang nach zu urteilen mussten die beiden fast direkt auf der Klappe stehen.

Zum ersten Mal kam es Anamaria in den Sinn, in welche Schwierigkeiten Elizabeth geraten würde, fände man eine Piratin versteckt in ihrem Haus. Leugnete sie, davon gewusst zu haben, würde ihr das niemand glauben. Sie fragte sich, was ihr selbst das Recht gegeben hatte, die junge Frau derart in Gefahr zu bringen.

Die Minuten zogen sich, wieder und wieder donnerten schwere Stiefel über die Klappe hinweg, aber Elizabeth und der Commodore redeten nicht mehr. Irgendwann fiel eine Tür zu, und dann wurde es ganz still. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, aber dann drang Licht in das kleine Loch, in dem sie sich befand, und Elizabeths Gesicht erschien in dem Spalt, den sie gerade geschaffen hatte.

"Sie sind weg", erklärte sie überflüssigerweise.

"Gott sei Dank." Anamaria kroch wieder nach oben. "Danke, Elizabeth." Sie winkte ab.

"Was hat der Commodore gesagt?"

Das, was stimmt. Dass du gestohlene Ware verkaufen wolltest, und gesucht würdest, und dass ich Verständnis haben solle dafür, dass sie mein Haus durchsuchen müssten."

"Hat er was von Cotton gesagt?"

"Nein. Und fragen konnte ich ihn wohl schlecht."

Elizabeth seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe hinauf. "Du kannst mit hoch kommen, wenn du möchtest. Schlafen kann ich heute glaube ich sowieso nicht mehr."

Anamaria folgte Elizabeth mit einem leisen Schuldgefühl die Treppe nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer. Als sie eintrat hatte Elizabeth sich bereits auf's Bett gesetzt und starrte vor sich hin. auf ihrem Nachttisch brannte eine einzelne Kerze, die den Raum in Dämmerlicht tauchte. Obwohl Anamaria gewusst hatte, dass Will nicht da war, überraschten sie die leere zweite Betthälfte dennoch.

Anamaria setzte sich verkehrte herum auf einen Stuhl, der mitten im Raum stand, und legte das Kinn auf der Rückenlehne ab. Von dort beobachtete sie Elizabeth.

Die junge Frau hatte sich verändert, ihre Augen hatten einen traurigen Ausdruck angenommen, und ihre Haltung machte den Eindruck einer inneren Niederlage. Sie machte nicht mehr den jugendlichen, stolzen Eindruck, den Anamaria vor sechs Jahren, als sie Elizabeth kennen gelernt hatte, behabt hatte. Stattdessen sah sie jetzt aus wie eine enttäuschte Frau, die etwas anderes vom Leben erwartet hatte, als das, was sie bekommen hatte.

Jetzt sah sie auf und Anamaria in die Augen.

"Wie geht es Jack?"

"Gut."

Es klang nicht wie Interesse, mehr wie der Versuch, irgend etwas zu sagen, um das Schweigen zu brechen. Aber Anamaria wusste genauso wenig, was zu sagen war.

"Hast du eigentlich jemals darüber nachgedacht, dein Piratendasein aufzugeben?" fragte Elizabeth unerwartet, und diesmal klang es wirklich so, als interessiere es sie.

"Um was zu tun?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern.

"Ich weiß nicht. Dir ein Haus kaufen. Ehrlich dein Geld verdienen. Heiraten vielleicht."

"Du bist verheiratet, und du siehst nicht besonders glücklich aus."

Sie bereute den Satz schon, während sie ihn noch aussprach. Elizabeth biss sich auf die Lippen und sah zu Boden.

"Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte das nicht sagen, du weißt doch..."

Elizabeth hob die Hand. "Nein, du hast ja Recht. Es stimmt schon, dass ich nicht besonders glücklich bin. Im Moment nicht. Aber vielleicht werde ich es wieder, vielleicht ist es nur eine kurze Phase, und danach wird alles wieder gut." Sie klang selbst nicht überzeugt von dem, was sie sagte, ebenso wenig wie Anamaria es war. Sie sagte nichts, sondern sah Elizabeth an. Die schien wieder in einer anderen Welt zu sein, denn ihre Augen blickten geradeaus, ohne irgendetwas von dem wahrzunehmen, was sie sah.

Anamaria beobachtete ihre Gesichtszüge, die sich mit der Bewegung der Kerzenflamme sekündlich zu verändern schienen. Das spärliche Licht verlieh ihrer Haut einen golden glänzenden Schimmer, und dennoch sah sie so verletzlich aus, wie noch nie zuvor, diese Frau, die doch in allem so anders war, als sie selbst.

Elizabeth hatte helles Haar, helle Haut, lebte ein völlig anderes Leben als Anamaria. Elizabeth hatte einen Ehemann, ein schönes Haus in der gehobenen Gegend Port Royals, ging regelmäßig zur Kirche, und lebte nach den Gesetzen - wenn sie nicht gerade straffällige Piratinnen versteckte.

Und sie selbst? Sie lebte auf einem Schiff, frei und gebunden an nichts und niemanden. Sie war nicht gläubig, und es gab kaum ein Gesetz, welches sie tatsächlich achtete.

Und obwohl sie beide so unterschiedlich waren, hatte Anamaria das Gefühl, dass irgendwo tief in ihren Inneren eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen bestand, welcher Art sie auch immer sein mochte. Ein tiefer gehendes Verständnis vielleicht.

Elizabeth sah plötzlich auf. „Möchtest du vielleicht etwas essen? Trinken? Meine Gastfreundschaft hat bisher doch zu wünschen übrig gelassen."

Anamaria nickte.

„Gern, eine Kleinigkeit vielleicht."

Das kleine Essen verlief schnell und schweigend. Elizabeth ließ sich Anamaria gegenüber am Tisch nieder und beobachtete abwesend ihre Bewegungen. Genauso schweigend stand sie irgendwann auf und begann, sich zu entkleiden, um sich dann seufzend auf die Bettkante sinken zu lassen.

„Wenn du willst kannst du auf Wills Seite schlafen, ich glaube nicht, dass er heute Nacht noch hier auftauchen wird."

Elizabeths Stimme war ungewohnt tonlos, grenzte schon beinahe an Gleichgültigkeit. Erstaunt stellte Anamaria fest, dass die Schultern der jungen Frau kaum merklich auf und ab zuckten, von unterdrückten Tränen geschüttelt.

Langsam stand die junge Piratin auf, und kletterte auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Vorsichtig kniete sie sich hinter Elizabeth und begann damit, ihr die Schultern zu massieren.

„Du bist verspannt"erklärte sie, als Elizabeth Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. „Lass mich das mal machen, ich weiß wie das geht. Du kannst Jack fragen, er wird dir das bestätigen." Erleichtert bemerkte sie, dass Elizabeth die Hände wieder in den Schoß legte, und Anamaria in Ruhe massieren ließ.

„Du hattest in der letzten Zeit eine Menge Stress, schau mal, die Muskeln hier an den Schultern sind ganz verspannt."

„Wo hast du das gelernt?"

Anamaria räusperte sich verlegen.

„Alter Bekannter von mir. Lange Geschichte, damit will ich dich jetzt nicht langweilen."

Elizabeth nickte nur, und fragte nicht weiter. Eine Weile herrschte erneut Schweigen in Elizabeths Schlafzimmer, bis Anamaria beiläufig feststellte, dass die Verspannungen langsam begannen, sich zu lösen.

„Es ist wegen Will."Sagte Elizabeth plötzlich. Anamaria hielt einen Moment in der Bewegung inne, sagte aber nichts. Als Elizabeth weitersprach, setzte auch sie ihre Tätigkeit fort.

„Wir haben uns schon seit längerem kaum noch etwas zu sagen. Er geht morgens, und kommt dann abends so müde wieder heim, dass er kaum noch etwas mit mir spricht. Dann legt er sich hin und ist im nächsten Moment eingeschlafen, oder gibt es zumindest vor, ich weiß nicht. Und als ob das noch nicht schlimm genug wäre, hat er seit Neuestem angefangen, manchmal nachts gar nicht mehr nach hause zu kommen, so wie heute."

Anamaria merkte, dass Elizabeth sich wieder verspannte, und drückte ihr behutsam die Schultern.

„Entspann dich."

„Ich frage ihn nicht, was er tut, weil ich Angst davor habe, dass er mir genau das sagt, was ich befürchte."Elizabeths Oberkörper sackte nach vorn, und sie stützte ihr Gesicht in die Hände.

Anamaria sah auf die weinende Elizabeth herab. So jung, so verletzlich, und so ... schön. Instinktiv lehnte sie sich nach vorne, und brachte ihren Mund in die Nähe von Elizabeths Ohr.

„Vergiss Will mal für eine Weile. Ich sagte doch, du sollst dich entspannen."Wisperte sie hinein. Elizabeth gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, und setzte sich gezwungenermaßen wieder gerade hin. Anamaria nahm ihre massierende Tätigkeit wieder auf, beschränkte sich jetzt jedoch nicht mehr nur auf die Schultern. Vorsichtig wanderten ihre Hände über Elizabeths Rücken, bis sie die Bänder erreichten, die ihr Nachthemd zusammenhielten, und langsam damit begannen, sie vorsichtig zu öffnen. Als Elizabeth klar wurde, was die Frau hinter ihr vor hatte, packte sie instinktiv die Bänder und drehte sich verwirrt, aber keineswegs böse, zu Anamaria um.

„Was soll das?"

„Wonach sieht es aus?"

Elizabeth schluckte und starrte Anamaria nur an. Die starrte unentwegt zurück, auf eine weitere Reaktion Elizabeths wartend. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass Elizabeth sich tatsächlich wieder mit dem Rücken zu ihr drehte, und die Schnüre losließ. Überrascht löste Anamaria sie vollkommen und streifte der jungen Frau das Hemd von den Schultern. Dann lehnte sie sich nach vorne.

„Was Will kann, das kannst du allemal."

Es war schon beinahe Mittag, als Elizabeth die Augen aufschlug. Das Licht erschien ihr im ersten Moment durch die Fensterscheiben ungewohnt grell, und sie nahm für Momente alles nur verschwommen wahr. Dann gewöhnten sich ihre Augen langsam an die neue Helligkeit, und ihr Verstand teilte ihr mit, wo sie sich befand.

Als sie sich müde aufrappelte, fand sie die andere Hälfte des Bettes zerwühlt, und auf dem Kissen ein kleiner Zettel. Träge griff sie danach und faltete ihn auseinander. Eine krakelige Schrift, offensichtlich hastig

hingeschrieben, trat zu Tage. Elizabeth konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie die wenigen Worte auf dem Papier las:

„_Ohne dich würde ich heute morgen Bekanntschaft mit dem Galgen schließen. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Als Gegenleistung möchte ich dir folgendes sagen: Das nächste Mal, wenn dein Mann nicht nach hause kommt, entspann' dich und denk' an letzte Nacht!_

_Anamaria"_


End file.
